


Of Love and Chains?

by disaster_bi_jupiter



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, implied polyamory, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_bi_jupiter/pseuds/disaster_bi_jupiter
Summary: In which Rei is an adventurous bottom, Makoto is masochist, and Minako doesn't like feeling left out.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Kino Makoto, Hino Rei/Kino Makoto/Aino Minako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Of Love and Chains?

**Author's Note:**

> my first (finished) (published) fic! - although I have a much longer one in the works. I hope ya enjoy :)

One glove, white leading to ruched bands of hot red, was removed – _not_ for improved precision, for this woman was perfectly capable of fine power dexterity through the fabric – but purely for the benefits of skin-to-skin contact.

Fingertips, warm and burning, were dragged down Jupiter’s equally bare inner forearm. As if through some sort of automatic physical reaction, like when a firecracker is lit and inner reactive material flames and unwinds, she curled her spine and slid down to wrap both arms tighter around the back of Rei’s – or, more accurately, Mars’s – neck with a quick inhalation.

“Is this still okay?”

“Oh, _he_ _ll_ _,_ yes.”

The sharp heat was alighting all nerves at the surface of Makoto’s skin on fire; sensitivity and receptivity were maxed-out. It was just barely too much and yet _not quite enough_ at the same time.

“I can take more,” Makoto muttered with a roguish, lip-biting smirk Rei wouldn’t see, as her face was all but buried in the crook of the other woman’s neck.

Rei traced smoldering trails, hotter now, gently up her companion’s arms, ending with a light, searing brush up the back of Makoto’s exposed neck which turned to a radiant euphoria; resultingly the latter grasped at her dark-haired warrior, the fingernails of her ungloved hand pushing harder into Rei’s collar.

Makoto deeply sighed, lips coming to rest at the base of Rei’s neck just above collarbone, where she kissed her. Sparks flew as, ever so controlled, she lightly sucked at her partner’s neck and began to let a safe current run between them.

She heard Rei utter a low moan and smiled, sitting back into her position of straddling the other woman’s torso, knees bent. Makoto brushed through bangs and pulled to undo her ponytail before glancing downward and to the wall, suddenly embarrassed.

“Mako-chan?”

“What?” The distracted woman breathily answered, eyes snapping back to grin at her.

Rei lay, her sparkling eyes crinkled into a smile, locks of her thick black hair messily strewn across the pillow from when Makoto had run her fingers through them. Her face was flush. “Everything okay?”

“Uhm-” Makoto almost laughed at her dumb thoughts. “… I guess I’m still feeling guilty. Like…” She finger-combed through curly hair once more and looked, blushing and nervously blinking, to Rei. “… we’re supposed to transform to protect the world and here we are _using transformation energy_ for.. our-……… kinky foreplay.”

Rei giggled so hard it was nearly a snort. She pulled at Makoto’s pink bow until the woman on top gave in and lowered herself to wrap arms around the other once more, elbows sinking into the pillows. Rei embraced her tightly.

“You realize we’re using like _one one-hundredth_ of our attack power, if that, right? No one’s going to care…” she whispered in the brunette’s ear. “… or find out.”

“I guess you’re right.” Makoto laughed, leaning back to look into the violet seas of Rei’s eyes as she smiled. “So, what else do you want to try?”

“You mean now, or… in general?”

She shrugged playfully, sitting back and rubbing the skin of Rei’s shoulder with her thumb. “Whatever.”

“Well…” The long-haired woman averted eye contact as she brought up one hand’s knuckles to her mouth thoughtfully. “In general, well, I’ve been thinking I might like to…” She blushed, suppressing a grin with uncharacteristic shyness. “… be tied up.”

“Mmm.” Makoto leaned to kiss Rei’s pink lips before moving to speak softly in her ear. “I’m down to try, but…” She laughed. “… you might be asking the wrong senshi – if you want to get tied up you should sleep with Minako-chan.”

The door bust open, with a clack as it hit against the adjacent dresser.

Makoto shot upright, instinctively pulling a blanket up to shield herself and Rei although she quickly, with an afterthought, realized they were both still fully-clothed and transformed.

“ _Sorry._ Chill. It’s just me.” Minako swaggered, casually, from the far-side of the room before smirking. “Did someone summon the goddess of love and chains?”

“M-Minako-chan,” Makoto breathed, nearly falling off of the bed.

“H-… _how_ did you hear us from there?” Rei added, flustered though she merely fidgeted and smoothed out her sailor fuku as she feigned annoyance and rolled to lean on one arm, cheeks reddening.

“I didn’t. _What were you saying?_ ”

“N- _never mind then!_ ” they nearly both responded at the same time.

“Hm.” The blonde moved a hovering hand over a dresser-top full of nick-knacks. “Anyway, I didn’t walk in on you on _purpose,_ obviously – I came back for…” She laughed airily, pulling open a drawer of one of the wardrobes in the bedroom they shared. “… some jewelry.” Ocean eyes then snapped up to the pair. “But…”

Minako stepped out of her house slippers and half-kicked them aside, smiling as she reached back to release her golden hair from its clip before shaking it free to reign over her shoulders.

Feeling frozen and melting as she watched the third woman approach in her party outfit – a loose yet clingy crop top and skinny jeans – Makoto gulped. She felt Rei’s breath, heavy and slow, rise and fall below her; one of their heartbeats, she couldn’t tell which, pounded and quickened where her thighs met Rei’s warm sides.

“Before I head out for real, if there’s anything you two need…”


End file.
